Maddened Souls and what lies between
by WickedlyTwisted
Summary: What is Momo is keeping a secret, and how come Hitsugaya didn't know this all along. It seems Yammamoto knows of Momo's secret too. And why is Momo gone from the soul society for large amounts of time. Fake Zanpactos? It's time Hitsugaya found out. Summary sucks, but story is great!
1. News

**I do not own bleach or Soul Eater.**

**Ok I based Momo off of Maka's part. (Ok a lot). Like a lot of the things Maka did in the anime and how Maka and Momo are so alike. (Souls, blood, etc.) But are different characters. And captain Yammamoto may be a little OCC sorry!**

**Summary: What is Momo is keeping a secret, and how come Hitsugaya didn't know this all along. It seems Yammamoto knows of Momo's secret too. And why is Momo gone from the soul society for large amounts of time. Fake Zanpactos? It's time Hitsugaya found out.**

* * *

Another mission, accomplished.

Momo sighed as she looked up to the two great big doors that hide Captain Yammamoto from the rest of the shinigamis, sighing intently. The doors were golden with designs of red spalshed here and there. coming off from the long red painted corridor it stands before.

She knocked three times and waited for the…

"Come in." She lifted a hand to the shiny golden handle and turned it right before pushing it hard enough to where Momo could squeeze through. She closed the door again with a little more push.

_These doors are alsways so heavy. _She thought and looked up at Captain Yammamoto.

"Yes Captain?" She asked. "I wanted to check up on you and see if you're ok, since you're my responsibility." He said looking stern.

_That's a nice way to show you care._

"I'm doing fine Captain Yammamoto, I discarded another Kishin." Momo said.

"That's good, well Lord Death wanted to talk to you about something so here's the mirror." He said and stood up to come next to her.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." Momo chanted and a blurry figure in the mirror showed before it cleared up and Lord Death did his usual hello with a peace sign.

"Hello Lord Demon Sword Meister Momo reporting in." Momo said.

"Oh hello- Momo! How are you at the Soul Society?" He asked.

"I like it here; I made memories with friends and everything!" Momo said excitedly.

"That's nice. But I have some bad and good news for you." He said.

"Tell me the bad news first please Lord Death." Momo said.

"Asura has reawakened as you know already, but one of our spies said they are planning to infiltrate the Soul Society to get to you. So someone must have said something or they tracked you back here to the Soul Society. So be careful." He said.

"And what's the good news Lord Death?" Momo asked.

"I am sending Maka, BlackStar, Death and their weapons over to the Soul Society where they will betray as Shinigami too and will practice at a secret dojo with you. And I'm also sending your weapon." He said.

"Orian's coming?" Momo asked obviously excited that her partner was coming to live with her again.

"Yes! I presume you are happy huh?" Lord Death said. Momo nodded furiously.

"Although you two fight like a married couple." Lord Death said before Stein chuckled.

Momo sweatdroped. "When did you get here Professor Stein?" She asked.

"Me to know and you to never to find out." He said smirking.

"You remind me of a mix between Ex- Captain Gin and Captain Kurotsuchi." Momo said.

"Yes Momo, I was thinking that too." Captain Yammamoto said furrowing his brows.

"Well, I do love experimenting on things." He said.

Then Lord Death cut in.

"Oh and Stein is coming too, to help you train." Lord Death said.

"Professor Stein, please do not team up with Captain Kurotsuchi and experiment on things." Momo said with a sweat drop.

"Aww Momo you ruin all the fun!" He said pouting.

"Ok now that's creepy, please stop." Momo said sweatdropping at the action.

Stein grinned and left.

"Well, they will be coming tomorrow, so be prepared." Lord Death said.

"Wait that's not enou-"Momo said but Lord Death cut in her sentence.

"Bye now!" Lord Death said and did a peace sign.

"Lord Death!" Momo yelled in a final attempt to gain his attention, but for poor Momo he already left the chat.

Captain Yammamoto patted her back.

"Don't worry Momo, I already prepared their rooms, and as you know Orian is already living with you, ne?" He said and Momo's mouth dropped to the floor, but she quickly fixed her jaw from the drop and straighnted out.

"You knew about this?" Momo asked.

"Of course, Lord Death and I have to have our fun too!" He said before going back to his desk.

"Okay tell me what happened to Captain Yammamoto right now." Momo deadpanned.

Yammamoto looked up from his paperwork with a sweat drop.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Momo quickly regained her composure. "Oh, well bye!" Momo said before bowing and hurrying out the door.

"Young ones, so innocent, so immature." He said before giving a light chuckle and continued on with his paperwork.

Momo ran down the hallway and bumped into someone.

"Gomen, gomen! I'm in a rush." Momo said bowing to the figure before her.

"Just slow down Momo."

Momo grinned.

"Sorry Shiro-chan." She said and ran behind him and started up her little run back to her 'little house'.

_What was that all about?_ Hitsugaya thought, but shrugged it off for now.

* * *

**Next day**

Mom waited eagerly for her friends to show up at the gate for the Senkaimon to open.

Yammamoto also came and so did the captains and lieutenants, but they were behind Momo, the captains were told that these 'students' coming in were Momo's best friends and also one of Yammamoto's co-worker students from another academy. They were also told that they had Zanpactos but were strictly not allow showing anyone including the Captains, and the training ground where they will practice is strictly forbidden.

In which the Captains all thought the same thing.

_Why is captain Yammamoto going so far?_

The gates opened and out popped seven teens all rushing to Momo the girls hugging her and the boys shrugging it off, but still saying hello to Momo at the same time. **(AN: Confusing, ne?)**

"Momo!" Patty yelled while giving Momo a big hug from behind.

"Hey Patty, how's the giraffe?" Momo asked Patty.

"I made a giraffe during class, than I broke its neck. It was funny!" Patty yelled while laughing.

Momo sweatdroped. "Well, it's nice to know you're still killing giraffes." Momo said and Patty let go of her.

Orian came up to her.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me!" Momo yelled to him.

"All I say is hey and you still go berserk!" Orian yelled back.

"Who only says hey? It's not polite!" Momo said before smacking him in the head.

"Do not smack my head!" Orian yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Momo said sarcastically before hitting him again.

"You know, you're still childish, what are you 2?" Orian said laughing as he got her with the same thing he says that always gets her mad.

"I'm not 2! Get that through your stupid head of yours!" Momo yelled.

Everyone who was there only sweatdroped at the scene. Before Momo knocked Orian knocked him out cold saying. "I'd like you to say that I'm 2 again." She said sweetly.

"You're the devils personal..." Orian said before falling back into the black darkness.

Momo stood up. "Well, that's taken care of." Momo said and turned to Kid.

"Hey Kid."

"Hello Momo." Kid said then he started ranting about how unsymmetrical the Seireitei is.

"How do you say that when you have three right stripes on one side and not the other?!" Patty asked not realizing she said the dreaded sentence.

"Patty!" The group yelled, and then looked down to Kid who was saying things along the line of

"I'm trash."

"I shall never live up to shinigami standards."

"Put me out next to trash can on garbage day."

"Oh cheer up will ya, because the great BlackStar is here!" Blackstar said on the wall next to the gate.

"Tsubaki do you mind…"

"No." Tsubaki said before she threw a shuriken at his face. Blackstar fell next to Orian and was also knocked out.

"Wow this is not a cool welcoming." Soul said sticking his hands in his pockets and left toward the other direction.

"Not so fast Soul Eater Evans!" Momo yelled and grabbed his hoodie.

"Ow don't pull; I'm too cool to be annoyed by little brats like you and Maka." He said.

Maka twitched.

"Soul!" Maka yelled and then threw a book at his face.

"Maka chop!" She yelled while doing this.

"If you don't stop this you won't be able to train later, and then I'll dissect you all while you're sleeping." Stein said and the remaining conscious teens stood up straight and tall in a line. All scraed out of their wits.

"I shouldn't have said that, now I can't dissect you, unless I dissect-." Stein said but was interrupted by the teens.

"No! No dissecting!" They yelled at the Professor.

Stein just turned his Bolt until it clicked.

"Someday…" He said.

The captains could see Kurotsuchi's eyes light up for a second.

Momo sweatdroped before going before the captains.

"Sorry for the entire ruckus but it's normally more than this Woth Stein trying to dissect us and said.

The Captains sweatdroped for the ump-tenth time.

"Anyway the one with the bolt in his head is Professor Stein; he is the best meister that graduated from the academy. Be careful, he's not easy to beat, and can easily detect your soul rieatsu no matter what you do." Momo said and some of the lieutenants shuddered.

"The girl with the pig-tails is Maka Albarn, her partner, the one I knocked out with the white hair mind you it's natural, is Soul Eater Evans." Momo said.

"The blue haired idiot one is BlackStar. His partner is Tsubaki." Momo said and then pointed to Kid and the three.

"The ranting symmetry freak is Death the Kid, or Kid for short. His two twin partners are Liz Thompson the oldest one of the twins, and Patty Thompson, the younger twin." Momo said.

And then she went over to the black haired one and patted his head.

"And this is my partner, Orian." Momo said.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

_No, what if… then I'll never… this can't be happening._

**So what did you think of it. I left parts of what Hitsugaya was saying to leave a little cliffhanger there. Anyway….**

**R**ead my stories

**E**valuate them

**V**ote on if it's good or not.

**I**n other terms….

**E**ncourage

**W**riting!

**Bye! – Ilovemysoul **


	2. First Encounters

**Hey guys I'm trying to get as much as possible since I have to leave for a month on the weekend. But don't fear I'm fighting to take my computer with me. My parents think I'm not responsible enough to take it. Support me!**

**Enjoy it while you can!**

Momo smiled happily and still patted the unconscious partner.

Then she stopped and went over to Death the Kid.

"I'll give you my poster of 8 if you help me carry Orian." Momo said to the wailing shinigami. He quickly got up and took Orian in his own hands.

"Show me the way!" He said and Patty laughed. Liz just sighed.

"Ha-Ha they look like a giraffe!' Patty said and everyone sweatdroped.

"Um Patty… that doesn't look like a giraffe to me." Momo said.

Patty put on her twisted face she uses on Kid.

"Stupid bitch it is giraffe. Say it is!" She yelled.

Momo cowered. The Captains twitched, especially Hitsugaya.

"It is a giraffe, a really pretty giraffe ha-ha!" Momo said.

Patty smiled again. "Really? I think they look like a giraffe too! Thanks for pointing that out!" Patty said and Momo quickly got away.

She went over to Maka. 'Did you get the video?" She asked. Maka nodded smirking.

"What video?" Kid asked. "The one when you fought the idiots back when you first came.

Kid stared. "Are you going to show that to them?" Kid asked pointing over to Soul and Blackstar.

"No, it would be better to put it on that big TV screen we have back at Shibusen."

Kid shuddered at the humiliation the two teen boys would get.

"Ok Kid follow and the rest of you too. I'll take you to your rooms." Momo said and the partners of the unconscious ones picked them up or dragged those with them.

The captains sighed of relief before hearing what Stein said as he passed them.

"Interesting specimens, I'll have to dissect you later." He said and turned the bolt in his head before it clicked.

Every Captain and lieutenant made a mental not of staying away from him except Kurotsuchi actually he had hearts in his eyes.

"They are a lively bunch aren't they?" Captain Yammamoto said, the Captains nodded.

"But they are not to be underestimated; they are part of an elite team called Spartoi minus Soul and Death the Kid." Captain Yammamoto said.

A lieutenant raise his hand.

"Yes lieutenant Abari?" Captain Yammamoto said.

"What's Spartoi?" He asked.

"Like I said an elite team. Other information is confiscated until everything comes out, actually I think it would be best if you knew, so then you can be properly prepared at what things are to come." Captain Yammamoto said.

"Yes sir."

"Good then, you all are dismissed, come back to the training grounds when I call you." Captain Yammamoto said. The captains and their lieutenants left.

* * *

"When are we training?" Momo asked after they all got situated in their rooms and were sitting in Momo's room sitting around her bed with Orian sleeping in it. The other two were on a mat next to the small kitchen.

"Well I would like to start when the three wake up." Stein said.

"Yes Professor Stein." Momo said.

"Well, we still need to train more with Chain Resonance." Maka said.

"Yes indeed." Stein said and pushed up his glasses.

"Ugh." Orian said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Good, you're awake; as soon as the other two wake up we start training." Momo said to him.

The other two started to move too.

"Well then let's go." Stein said leaving the teens to explain to the confused boys what they are doing.

* * *

"Captain Yammamoto, why are they here?" Momo asked Captain Yammamoto.

"I think it's best to let them know." Captain Yammamoto said.

"Oh, Ok." Momo said.

"Momo!" Stein called and Momo ran over to the front of the group. The captains sat on the benches and the lieutenants sat on the floor, even Ichigo was there.

"Ok who can tell me what Chain Resonance is?" Stein said and Momo raised her hand.

"Yes Momo."

"Chain Resonance (or Team Resonance), just as it would indicate, is a kind of Resonance that involves a team of Meisters matching their wavelengths with one another in order to empower each other. It is extremely difficult to maintain, unless all the team members can easily keep their souls on a balanced level. There is no set number to the amount of meisters required to perform the Chain Resonance, but it is more powerful yet more difficult in a larger team. Also, Chain Resonance seems to work best with weapons of similar elements, such as, Harvard and Pot of Thunder." Momo said proudly.

"Yes Momo, that's correct. So I need all the partners to team up now." Stein said and the weapons transferred.

Soul turned into a black and red scythe and Maka caught him easily. Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe and BlackStar caught her with his arms folded over.

Liz and Patty turned into twin pistols and Kid caught them with his pinky on the trigger.

Orian turned into a red and orange katana, he spun in the air and Momo caught him. The red and orange shot up like fire on the katana.

The captains and the lieutenants thought this was just normal training, but now their full attention was on the students.

As they stood in formation, they closed their eyes and concentrated as their soul grew around them. The souls connected until it abruptly failed.

"Try again."

They did this over and over until the wind picked up around their souls and they managed to get it for 10 minutes.

"Good, now let's move on to combat. Black star against Momo, Maka against Kid." Stein said.

Momo stood in front of Blackstar.

"You'll never defeat me! I'm the great BlackStar!" He said and Momo smiled.

"Sure you are BlackStar." Momo said sarcastically.

"Begin." Stein said.

And BlackStar charged with his Chain scythe. He threw it at Momo who dodged it and swung her Katana at BlackStar who dodged it and again threw his chain scythe at her. She did a flip to dodge it and chain.

"Soul Menace!" She said and punched him where the electricity shot him and BlackStar flew back.

Then Momo said.

"Still Soul." And she disappeared. BlackStar took this chance to do Trap Star.

Tsubaki snaked all the way around into a star, before everything was silent.

Then when Momo came to reappear she had to doge to whole trap before running on the chain scythe.

"Let's go soul Residence!" Momo and Orian said. The two souls connected and Momo's weapon turned into a bright orange Katana that split in the middle like wings. (**Like Shura's sword from Ao No Exorcist. It's actually a really great Anime. Watch it!)**

Momo then charged at BlackStar again and he couldn't dodge it in time. Momo managed to snipe him only a little.

"Let's go soul residence!" BlackStar and Tsubaki said together." Shadow Star- Zeroth Form Masamune." He said and his shadow rode toward the air, before diving back down and wrapping around BlackStar's neck like a scarf, then it spits apart in two directions for BlackStar to use.

Momo watched as his shadow rush toward her. She dodged the first one but got hit by the second, before she changed into a flip to land back on her two feet.

BlackStar laughed while putting his hands on his hip.

"Ha-ha you can't hit the great BlackStar!" He said while laughing.

"Oh really?" Momo yelled while charging.

BlackStar took his stand and waited for Momo's attack.

Momo came up with a front attack and BlackStar dodged and swung up his Katana and hit her side.

She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and turned her Katana so she hit BlackStar's face with the handle. And then she started rapidly attacking with her handle. Bruising BlackStar in many parts.

BlackStar just stood in his battle stance before letting Momo attack him several more times.

BlackStar was bloody and bruised, but how he was fighting made it look like he wasn't wounded at all, and the everyone were amazed.

BlackStar brought up another shadow behind Momo and one to the front. She jumped on the first shadow and dodged the second shadow while doing a flip of the first shadow.

BlackStar changed his weapon because the Zeroth form was tiring him.

Tsubaki changed back into a normal chain scythe and BlackStar started taking the fight seriously.

This was when BlackStar disappeared, only to attack with such great force that Momo was knocked down, but quickly got back up.

But the fight is starting to its toll on both teens.

* * *

**Maka's and Kid's fight may be published in the next chapter. But if you haven't noticed already I'm going to ask the question for you.**

"**Where's Chrona?" **

**Well don't worry because HE (in this story he is a male) will be coming out of the shadows.**

**Chrona: I don't know how to deal with that….**

**Me: It's ok Chrona not many people read my stories. **

**Soul: Hah that's because you're so uncool I mean come on…Who writes stories during summer vacation?**

**Me: Who's gonna be knocked out by my fist?**

**Chrona: I can't deal with all this! *runs to go get a knife***

**Me and Soul to each other: This is your fault**

**Me and Soul: Wait Chrona! *Both try to take away the knife in his hands.***

**Maka: Review! Chrona don't kill yourself! *Run over to try to get it away too.***


	3. Fighting, fighting, and more fighting

**Hey guys! Anyway this is my second chapter today! Ok so I still haven't won the battle over my computer but I will win! (by acting like a responsible teen and stuff.) Anyway…**

"**Enjoy!"**

* * *

Momo realized what he was doing, and got into a defense stance. He came behind her, Momo wasn't quick enough and BlackStar cut her back.

She hissed and dodged another attack.

"Don't you think it's time they stopped?" Yammamoto asked. Worried about their safety.

"No they won't stop until someone's on the ground. So it's best not to disturb the two." Stein said while grinning.

"Are you sure?" Yammamoto asked.

"I'm positive."

"Orian..." Momo said.

"I know." He replied already thinking the same thing.

Momo raised Orian and stuck him into the ground.

BlackStar was confused for a moment but then understood what Momo was going to do.

He quickly maneuvered to a high spot. "Soul scream!" Momo said and a huge ball of blue surrounded Momo, it started to change into an orange and red color, before exploding all around her.

BlackStar managed to escape the attack with only minor burns.

The people watching were not hurt, since there is a barrier around them.

BlackStar saw a chance to attack so he disappeared again and came in front of Momo, but she already knew this and pretended not to notice until the last minute when she pulled out Orian and sliced of a bit of his shirt. The battle was getting really heavy now.

From then on all you could see was blurs of light clashing into one another. Momo was using Shunpo but her soul covered her because of Soul Resonance, so she looked like a peach colored ball of light. BlackStar was also doing the same thing, although it wasn't exactly Shunpo since he was not one of them. But none the less fast.

Finally at the last clash, but fell down but then looked at each other.

"Ok this is getting us nowhere." Momo said.

BlackStar looked up at her. He smirked before attack her again but Momo dodged it and shunpoed behind him.

BlackStar knew this and turned around to block Momo's attack.

BlackStar changed Tsubaki again.

"Let's go soul residence." The two yelled and again an immense amount of Soul Wavelength hit everyone just like when Momo resonated last time.

"Shadow Star-Severed Shadows." He said and grinned. Shadows gathered around Tsubaki's Weapon form, transforming into a large black kunai-style dagger with white ornate patterns and a long strap of cloth tied to it.

Momo new this attack was based on speed so she shunpoed away as far as possible.

"Why is she running away?" Ichigo asked confused.

"The main characteristic of this form is speed. Using this technique, Black Star moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of himself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Black Star to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original." Stein said.

Ichigo whistled low. "She's in trouble now."

"How many attack modes does he have? And he has such strength it's like he was born to fight!" Kenpachi said.

"Well The Uncanny Sword is a powerful tool used by the Nakatsukasa clan that was given to Masamune, while the bulk of the family transformations were given to Tsubaki, seeing as though the latter deserved it more for as of unknown reasons. After defeating Masamune, Tsubaki acquired the form giving her all the abilities that comes with the transformation. Although Tsubaki is wary in applying the Uncanny Sword mode to Black Star, as despite having possession of the form, it is still a demon blade and overuse could have the result in the sword devouring his very soul. Only a few limited uses of the form demonstrated just how significant the strain that it places upon his body is, especially on his heart, causing Black Star to grasp his chest and nearly collapse after only moments of use. The Uncanny Sword resembles a standard katana but the blade is black and there are several bandages covering the hilt of the blade. "

"So it looks like Ichigo's Bankai sword?" Rukia said.

"Well, I haven't seen his Bankai form so I don't know, but if it's a small black Katana with bandages on it, then yeah." Stein said.

"Well I want to know how he learned how to fight!" Kenpachi yelled.

Stein pushed up his glasses.

"Black Star is noted to be the fastest Shibusen student with the possible exception of Kid, who purposely did not perform as well has he could so that he could get a perfect 8 seconds time, surpassing Kirikou. His agility and speed are almost to an incredible level, as he can run 100 meters in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge multiple attacks with ease. Aside from his speed, Black Star is also incredibly strong and has great stamina; being able to endure punishing physical workouts such as five hundred one-handed press ups. Tsubaki also comments that he never gets ill. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and martial arts abilities cause him to be a force to be reckoned with even without Tsubaki present.

His instincts in combat are so acute, that things like switching stances and attacking and defending are completely natural. His endurance is also great, as he can keep on fighting without a drop in form despite suffering from serious injuries and wounds and continuing fights with powerful enemies despite great amounts of blood loss.

His physical prowess grows even more as time progresses. Even I, the strongest person to ever graduate from Shibusen and a master of unarmed combat, have a hard time when sparring with Black Star, that Black Star is close to outdoing him in terms of physical combat.

As well as martial arts, Black Star is adept at wielding Tsubaki's Weapon forms with great efficiency, and is flexible in battle, switching to different Weapon forms for different styles of combat. "Stein said.

Kenpachi laughed. "I can't wait to fight with him.

"Wait so why did you put Momo up with him?" Hitsugaya asked ticked thinking that the guy knew that Momo could easily be beaten by BlackStar.

"She's the only one who has beaten him in a fight times in a row and never lose consciousness afterwards. Also they have almost the same ability since BlackStar also wields Tsubaki like a Katana." Stein said while turning hiss bolt to a click.

No one talked afterwards, Momo beat this guy six times in a row? How could that even be possible?

By now both teens had a lot of injuries but kept going anyway. BlackStar put his hands on his hip and laughed again.

"See? You can't beat me this time!" He said. But Momo took this opportunity to knock him out with chopping her hand on his head.

"You Idiot! You're not supposed to let your guard down and laugh in a battle!" She cried.

BlackStar was on the ground with a fountain of blood squirting out from the top of his head. Tsubaki changed into human form and sighed.

"BlackStar, you really need to learn." She said before dragging him out from the training grounds, or what used to be training grounds.

"They destroyed almost half of the grounds!" Soi Fon declared.

"Yes, and now it's Maka's and Death the Kid."

"Why do they call him Death the Kid?"


	4. Maka and Kid- the trashy battle

**Fourth chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why because he's Lord Death's son." Stein said.

"So… what is he?" Renji asked.

"A Shinigami."

"B-But is he dead?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"Ok now I have to know his abilities." Kenpachi said looking at Maka and Kid fighting.

Maka blocked the soul bullets with Soul. Then she proceeded to attack Kid with Soul.

Kid dodged out of the way and shot Liz and Patty.

Maka dodged the first bullet but the second one hit Maka's chest. She flew back and hit the wall.

"Whoa what happened?" Renji asked.

But no one acknowledged Renji, so he just turned to Stein.

"Naturally, Kid is very skilled with guns as he uses the Twin Demon Guns as his weapons of choice. He holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner. The guns are held upside-down, with his pinkies used to pull the triggers. In addition, rather than normal bullets his weapons have the ability to compress his soul wavelength and fire it at the target. This allows him to blast his soul wavelength through the opponent. The attack is more of a dark-like 'stream' of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent or his/her clothing. Kid is shown to be the third fastest Shibusen student, being able to sprint 100 meters in 8 seconds although Kid deliberately didn't perform as well as he could implying his speed could've exceeded Black Star's who sprinted 100 meters in 6 seconds. He's also shown to move so fast it looks like he's teleported.

His agility is impressive, demonstrated by Kid being able to perform backflips, handsprings, leap high distances, etc. Kid also excels in martial arts beating Black Star on two occasions Kid's endurance and stamina is remarkable, a notable example being the fight with the Pharaoh. Even after being pummeled, impaled and repeatedly beaten with a giant hammer- causing Kid to sustain near-fatal injuries- Kid still went on to destroy him. His strength is considerable, a notable example being when Kid easily smashed the ground he was standing on with a downward kick during his second fight with Black Star.

Body of a Shinigami: Kid's body is that of a Shinigami, so many things that affect the human body are trivial to him. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person. He is also unaffected by poisons, relevant because he attempted to dye his hair in order to remove the three white lines but failed. With this body he cannot die very easy of a simple stab, or gun shot. It takes something more effective to kill him (he is less vulnerable than humans). Neither Kid nor his father can die, because of old age. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, most of which that are unknown.

Sanzu Lines: Not much is known about the Sanzu Lines, other than they are represented by the white lines in Kid's hair. He hasn't been able to fully control the Sanzu Lines, but we know that he unlocks great powers when he does. He also showcased new abilities, like upgrading the calibre of Patti and Liz's shots from .38 to .42 and changing their gun shapes to visually match the Israeli made Desert Eagle. The Sanzu Lines seem to be linked to Shinigami. Each time a line connected a crack in Shinigami's mask followed. It's unknown what Shinigami will suffer when all 3 lines connect again in the further future." Stein said.

"Wow that's way different than us." Kira said, Hisagi nodded.

"So, when the three Sanzu lines connect on his hair, his shinigami skull cracks and he suffers." Rukia said.

"Yes that's right." Stein said. "So if he's practically indestructible, why did you send Maka?"

"Because Maka and Kid are on a whole different level."

"Maka abilities include Physical Fitness: Although not in league with the likes of Black Star or Death the Kid, Maka has shown great physical fitness throughout the series. She is able to swing a scythe, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are quite strong. Aside from her strength, she has shown great flexibility and reflexes. This is seen during her battle against Sid. During this battle, she was able to quickly maneuver around Sid's Living End and deliver a strong leg drop with little space-once again touching upon her strength. Her athleticism is noted amongst the females, as Patti's unarmed close-combat abilities are compared to that of Maka's; this is proven as Maka has employed hand-to-hand combat with her scythe wielding. She presents good speed, agility and stamina, as she is shown to run up walls, jump from tree to tree, and run for incredibly long distances. Despite her renowned athleticism, she can be incompetent in sports such as basketball as she has no idea how to play them. She wields Soul's scythe form with great proficiency and ease. She is also rather adaptable in combat, as she quickly and effortlessly switches to aerial combat when she activates her Grigori Soul." Stein said.

"What's a Grigori Soul?" Ichigo asked.

"Well for starters the only people I know to have one are Maka and Momo, which is extremely rare for that to happen in one city. Grigori is the term given to souls which have a unique shape. Grigori Souls are incredibly rare and are said to appear in only one in five million people. Those two could kick your butt when it comes to their true soul wavelength. Soul Wavelength is basically like your rieatsu here, although instead of the souls like you guys, our souls take the shape of who we are, not your original self. I think you guys have another soul inside you too. Kid has an incredibly strong soul wavelength too, so I'm pretty sure this could go in either way." Stein said.

"Do you think we can see them too Mr. Scary?" Yachiru asked.

"It takes some practice, but if you're a serious person you can get it down in no time." Stein said.

"Can Momo and BlackStar do that too?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Momo yes. BlackStar no, but BlackStar has enhanced five senses. It wouldn't any good to hide your soul from him; he could detect you none the less." Stein said screwing his bolt until it clicked.

"Wow, there are a lot of different abilities." Rukia said.

Hitsugaya looked over to Momo and Orian talking, and then he asked a question.

"How do they pick their partners?" He asked.

"Resonating Souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths. A meister matches his/her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair. Maka naturally has the Witch Hunter technique from her mother, so when she resonates with Soul, her mother's ability awakens. And Momo naturally has the ability in the first place on her own, so Orian isn't even needed in the first place." Stein said.

"I don't get it." Renji said.

Rukia hit him on the head.

"Ow."

"Ok think of it as this.

A Meister and a weapon are like an electric guitar and an amp.

The sound (soul wavelength) that comes from an electric guitar (Meister) by itself is rather faint...

But when you connect an amp (Weapon) to it, the soul wavelength is amplified, giving it a lot of power." Stein said.

"Oh." Renji said and Rukia hit him hard enough to where he knocked out.

"Gomensai for his idiotic behavior." Rukia said.

"No, no its ok, then I can have a reason to dissect him." Stein said while screwing his bolt once again until it clicked.

"How did you get that screw in your head in the first place?" Unohana curious.

"Well, I experimented on myself more than a couple of times, and I just happened to find this screw in my head on morning. So I never removed it." Stein said.

"So what are your abilities?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I don't mean to bloat but… Unarmed Close Combat Master: I'm not only a physically strong fighter but I'm is also well versed in numerous martial arts techniques, more notably karate; that when combined with my high level of intelligence and adaptability, make for an extremely potent combination, so much so that I was able to effortlessly take down Maka and BlackStar while still seated in my chair.

Superior Soul Knowledge and Wavelength Manipulation: My understanding of soul wavelengths gives me a huge advantage against other users, since I can manipulate my own to match the others wavelength and thereby nullify or disrupt the soul wavelength attacks such as BlackStar's Big Wave or a Witch-Hunt Slash. This comes from my high wavelength flexibility and accurate observation of my opponent beforehand. I'm also capable of greatly modifying my own wavelength so as to make use of any weapon I'm paired with. However, my soul wavelength is so high that I do not need a weapon, and can instead channel it through my body and release it upon physical contact with an enemy, a technique known as Soul Menace. I can also modify my soul's wavelengths into Soul Thread Sutures, which has a variety of uses but requires a Weapon to work.

Weapon proficiency: Despite the fact that I commonly use my masterful hand-to-hand combat skills and my Soul Menace attack, I have displayed incredible proficiency in wielding the weapon forms of whichever Weapon partner I'm working with, displaying mastery of them within moments of wielding them." Stein said.

"So you can actually raise your soul wavelength to match someone else's and completely shrug off their attack? Can you teach me?" Ichigo said.

"Well, you have to have a high soul wavelength." Stein said.

"I do and not only that but, I'm still living. I'm just a substitute shinigami." Ichigo said.

"Well, then you can start training with our meisters here with your sword. And if I'm correct I believe your swords are called Zanpactos and they are just as much alike as our demon weapons so you can practice with the rest of us. Actually, when Chrona comes you can practice with him; he also has a demon sword and would be a little challenge for you." Stein said.

"Ok." Ichigo said while remaining cool, but now he gets to train with a badass looking guy.

"As long as I can dissect you." Stein added as an aftermath. Ichigo sat frozen.

"I'm just kidding, although you should watch your back while sleeping." Stein said and laughed.

Ichigo sweatdroped.

"Oh, here come Maka and Kid with their weapons now." Stein said and everyone turned to an irritated Maka. A knocked out Kid and Soul, Patty laughing at the two boys while patting their heads, and Liz doing her nails.

"Maka won because Kid became 'trash' again." Liz explained and half of the people watching nodded understanding that Kid can be a little….Well you know.

* * *

**That's all bye now!**


End file.
